


Power

by glockenspielium



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockenspielium/pseuds/glockenspielium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina still has so much to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> For my Theta, as always, because we both believe there can never be too much fic of either of them

Regina followed where he led in every way she could, out to the forest to tame beasts, down to the river to interrupt the flow and play with the tides- so when Rumplestiltskin announced that they would be heading down to the dungeons that evening, she smiled and nodded eagerly, ever the faithful student, ever willing to learn. He, in return, merely raised a questioning eyebrow, and giggled his way over to the spindle where he whiled the hot summers days away, spinning his gold and humming taunting lullabies which Regina recognised but could never place a name to.

She found a stool under his bench and sat nearby reading a book on potions, her focus somehow always taken with her teacher and his spinning, however much she'd loath to admit that to him. Rumplestiltskin had the highest admiration for hard work, his quick hands on the spool, feeding the delicate straw onto the notch of the wooden wheel was not going to teach her anything of brewing magic and yet somehow they captivated her attention entirely. It was not until the last tendrils of the suns rays had dragged themselves from the sky that he suddenly stopped, the wheel creaking to a halt, and Regina swiftly cast her gaze back down to the page in front of her, cheeks burning and fingers jumping over the inked words, to realised she'd hardly finished nine pages over the entire course of the day.

“Studying hard there dearie, mmm?” His cloy, singsong voice danced right next to her ear, almost causing her to bolt from the chair. However, her apprenticeship (of sorts) with him has passed for almost a year now, and she was finally beginning to be able to control her rash reactions to such startling behaviour. Squaring her shoulders and slowly tucking a stray strand of hair into her long braid, she turned to him, ease and a small smile gracing her elegant features.

“Yes, I want to learn as much as I can about potions- from what I've seen of your brewing they seem to be very powerful!”

The mirth in his eyes was dangerous and she knew it, but even as the silence stretched between them she chose not to add any comments, merely attempting to maintain her gaze. Her eyes were mere inches from his, and there was something about his stare, something in the unfashionable, unblinking depths of his too-large eyes that made her turn away, cast her gaze to the floor, then too the window, before making some passing remark on the nights sky. But her heart sank with shame and regret.

She had lost.

The giggle behind her was barely audible at first, but it builds in glee it stings her ears, until suddenly it sharply halted and his voice fell deep.

“Come with me.” And she obeys.

The winding stairs lead on far below the normal level of a dungeon, far deeper than a few floors below the entrance hall, but then, she considered with a small, needless shrug: magic!

When they finally reach the end of the stone steps, he opened the single door and stepped aside with a flourish, speaking for the first time since they started descending, his voice echoing around the room like a curse.

'My lady, your quarters!'

She followed his hand into the room, four stone walks and a stone floor, a ceiling that flew higher than the eye could make out, as his gaze commanded, but even she could not disguise her confusion.

“My chambers? But how will I learn anything here?”

This comment only added to his amusement and he clapped his hands together in joy.

“You've so much to learn! But you won't be needing _those_...” With a flick of his hand her clothing flew off her body and vanished into thin air, every single layer gone. She curled around herself in modesty and felt her hair, no longer sleek and secured in a braid tumble around her shoulders. Rumplestiltskin stood before her, a silhouette in the doorway.

“I am going to teach the little princess about power. Who has it, what it's worth and how to get it.' He turned as if to leave, before Regina blurting out- “But how, here?” Her tone was vulnerable as he'd not heard it for many weeks and a grin spread across his cheeks, crawling back over his rotten teeth.

He span on the spot, one finger pointing dramatically upwards.

“Lesson one!” His head danced along with his words, “Who has the power?” The hand fell heavily and his voice lost that light touch, his words burned into her mind-

'I do.'

And then she was in complete darkness, and alone.


End file.
